The Walking Dead - Fan Fiction
by marnthemiz
Summary: Harmony was in a group with a load of others, but when they're camp-site is overrun with walkers that chase them onto the highway, the rest of them were brutally murdered and the only ones left are 17-year old Harmony, 14-year old Paul and 3-year old Grace. Their future looks very bleak, until they come across Hershall's farm, and join Rick Grimes' group for a fight for survival.


The highway was becoming overrun with walkers, several gunshots sounded as they went through the thick skulls of the zombies. I walked closer aiming my gun at them, before I was pushed back.

'Get away from here.' said my dad, looking me straight in the eyes.

'I can't just leave you all!' I yelled, a zombie started dragging itself towards us, before my brother slammed his knife down into its head.

'Look, take Grace and Paul and get as far away as you can. Me, your mother, Grandad, aunt and sister have got it all covered here. We'll come and find you as soon as this is over.' I nodded, and took my three year old little sister out of the car and grabbed my brothers hand and turned to walk off.

'Hey.' I turned back. 'I love you.' My father said.

'Love you too daddy.' I smiled, Paul nodded to him, he wasn't much of an affectionate person. He had just turned fourteen a few weeks before the apocalypse. It was my birthday in a few weeks time and I will be seventeen. We walked on ahead, before I stopped and hid behind a tree. I watched my family as they struggled to fend off the undead. I pushed my little sister's head into my chest, covering her eyes from the scene outside. I dont think she realised what was going on. She didn't realise her relatives were out there protecting us with everything they had.

First to die was my mum. The zombies surrounded her, front and back. She tried to shoot her way out, but it was no use, she was outnumbered. One bit down on her neck, and the blood and flesh oozed out, pleasuring all the zombies around as they swallowed bits of skin and muscle. She sunk to her knees and then landed on the floor, as the walkers began their feast.

I heard my other, older sister cry out, running to her aid. My grandad held her back as she tried to struggle free, before a crawling zombie bit him on his leg, causing him to fall onto the floor with my sister. He died next.

My sister put up a good fight, but soon she was outnumbered as a walker ripped open up her skin on her stomach, digging his hands in and pulling out organs to eat. That was the end of her.

Next was my dad, which was hardest to watch. Other than my little brother and sister, I was closest to him most of all. He tried to reload his gun, but the bullets slipped through his fingers. He picked them up quickly but it was too late, he was too slow, and before you could say 'zombie', one of the walkers sank his teeth into him.

Lastly was my aunt, and she pushed her gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. That was the last shot, and it echoed through my head.

I needed to get these two to safety. Luckily for us, we were well hidden in the woods. We walked in silence away from the over-run highway and tried to find shelter for now. We had to go back eventually, for supplies and that, but for now we had to get away from the walkers.

'I'm cold.' muttered Grace, she walked behind, slower than us. So we had to keep stopping so she could catch up. I put my own coat around her.

A tear escaped my eye as the thoughts of how Grace would grow up with next-to-no memories of her own family, if we even escaped alive. We followed the pathway in the forest, we had been approached a few times by some walkers, but we disposed of them as quickly and as quietly as we could.

We had been walking for quite a while before we caught sight of a large house. Grace started to run towards her before my brother grabbed her coat, pulling her back. He crouched beside her.

'Grace, we don't know who's in there, there could be anyone living there, walkers could be there.' He muttered quietly. She looked at me for answers, and I agreed with Paul. She nodded as if she understood, even though we all knew she didn't. Me and Paul bought out the two revolvers in our back pockets. The guns were from a nearby Police Station that was close to where we used to live. We pointed them ahead of us, waiting for something to jump out at us. Grace stood in the middle of us, we promised to keep each other safe, and that was what we planned to do.

We edged closer to the farm. I kept my eyes fixed on the house, while Paul walked behind turning and looking around us, just to make sure there was no zombies following behind. I noticed a woman hanging washing on a line.

'Oh my god.' I whispered to myself. These were the first people since the apocalypse started that I had seen. Another woman was watching us from the top of a camper van.

'Hey! Hey, over here!' I yelled. Paul looked astonished, and Grace started happily running towards them with me. Paul waved at them with both hands to get there attention. I stopped, and stopped Grace too, as I noticed the girl on the camper van pointing a rifle at us, and a few men running towards us with their own guns and knives. The one at the front was aiming a crossbow right at Pauls head ready to fire at any second.

'Hey! Stop it,' I said, standing in front of my brother, blocking his aim.

'Who are you?' A shaved head-ed man with a 'Police' cap on pointed a gun right at my temple. I swallowed hard.

'Shane, calm down.' a man pushed past him, he had a sheriff's hat on, and he took the gun from the guys hand and dropped it on the floor.

'Damn it, Shane, they're just kids!' The man yelled, as the man named Shane adjusted his cap awkwardly. The man turned around to face me.

'Who are you?' He asked, in a softer tone than Shane. His skin was a bright red, and sweat trickled down his forehead.

'Well, I'm Harmony, this is Paul and this little one's Grace.' He looked from me to Grace and Paul, before returning his glance to me.

'Do ya have a group?' He asked.

'We did, but..' I looked sadly down at my shoes.

A short, grey-haired woman put her arm around me and led me away, while another woman, red hair, put her arm around Paul and took Graces hand.

'Let's get you three, cleaned up and fed, aye?' She said, leading us away towards a camp they had set-up outside the house. There was a caudron of soup hanging over a campfire to heat it through.

'There's a bathroom in the house, if y'all want to get freshened up. I'm Carol by the way, and this here's Lori.' She smiled. 'You could say we look after the people in this here group. We cook and clean and we comfort those in need. Just call us and we'll be there.' She squeezed my hand, and Lori smiled. They both went over to join Shane and all the others.

'They can't stay here, they might of lied about not being part of a group no more!' I heard Shane hiss.

'Rick, talk some sense into this man. We can't leave them stranded, they're just kids, the little one wouldn't even last two seconds out there!' said an older man, with a white beard.

'Isn't there another way?' The asian boy stepped forwards.

'The only other way of doing it is by killin' 'em, and I'm not comfortable doing that! As Dale said, they're just kids. Imagine if it was one of ours!' Lori spoke up. The sight of the nine people made me feel safer with them.

'You've all got a point. We can't ditch them or kill them, its not fair.' said the leader, Rick.

'We have enough supplies for them, I'm sure.' said Lori. And that was final, we were staying.


End file.
